


morning glory

by suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Most people just would have written ‘To Koushi’ or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning glory

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the #1 bae sugawara koushi

Koushi hummed quietly to himself with a small smile on his face as he flit around the behind the counter of the flower shop he worked in. The music playing over the speakers was a random 80s mix, and he continued to dance around the vase he was filling.

There were flowers of all shades of blues and purples slipping into the tall glass vase one by one, contrasting with white morning glory to fill all the spaces between.

After slipping a few lilacs in on four sides, he stepped back to admire his work, the grin grew larger on his face. He was pleased with himself. He enjoyed working with his favourite colours and flowers.

He finished the bouquet off with a light blue ribbon around the top of the vase, along with the plastic stick holding the custom card that the customer had already filled out when they had made their order a few days before.

With one last look at his creation, he moved back to the front of the store to look over the premade bouquets to make sure they were all doing well.

Koushi had caught up with all of the orders for the day, and the one he had just finished was the last one sitting in the back. He had fun arranging all of them, but his favourite had been the blues and purples.

He slipped back behind the counter as the bell over the front door rang, and he grinned wide when his boyfriend walked up to the counter.

“Hey you.” He greeted, leaning forward on the counter as the other did the same, meeting him in a quick kiss. “I didn’t expect to see you here today, Daichi.”

Daichi raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. “Really? Well, that went better than I planned.” He said quietly, and Koushi didn’t know if he was supposed to have heard it or not.

“Eh?”

“Ah…” Daichi quickly shook his head before reaching to his back pocket, pulling out a receipt. Koushi immediately recognized it as the shop’s order receipts. “I have something to pick up.”

“Daichi…” Koushi mumbled, picking the receipt out of his hand. “How didn’t I realize…”

Koushi looked over the receipt and realized almost right away why he hadn’t clued in at first. Daichi had used a fake name.

“I am amazed Asahi kept it a secret.” Daichi said with a laugh, leaning on the counter as he watched Koushi walk to the back to grab the arrangement of blue and purple flowers. “He was so excited about it, I thought he was going to burst when I came in a couple days ago.”

And it all made sense; Daichi knew which flowers were his favourite. He had requested all of his favourite flowers, in the right colours.

He picked it up and brought it to the counter before setting it down between them.

“You made me make my own bouquet.” Koushi mumbled, though there was an amused tone in his voice.

“I’m sorry, but I wanted to get you flowers, but I thought it would have been weird going to a different florist. And, your flower arrangements are always beautiful. And, when I mentioned this whole idea to Asahi, he said you should make it. And things kind of escalated…” Daichi said, eyes set on his boyfriend, who was still looking at the bouquet he had made not that long before.

Koushi finally turned the arrangement around and picked the card out of where he had stuck it earlier and opened it, a smile immediately found its way back onto his face at the sight of his boyfriend’s small print.

“ _I really hope you don’t open this card while putting your own bouquet together, that would really be inconvenient. Anyway, if you managed to not do that, surprise! If you didn’t, surprise anyway!_ ”

Koushi snorted at the words and shook his head before he continued to read.

“ _I would like to wish you, the love of my life, the happiest of birthdays. So happy birthday, and I love you. And I’m running out of room, but I love you. Happy birthday._

_Happy birthday._

_Love Daichi._ ”

Koushi raised his eyebrow before looking over to Daichi, how had a bit of a blush going on as he recalled what he had written.

“I was on the spot. Asahi put me on the spot, I forgot about writing in a card, okay?” He said, ears burning red. “He insisted on me filling out the small card.”

“Most people just would have written ‘To Koushi’ or something.” Koushi teased as he put the card back on the plastic post. “But, I love you. And it was adorable, and I love you. And thank you, by the way.” He leaned over and captured Daichi’s lips in a kiss before the other could really register what was happening.

“I love you. Happy birthday.” Daichi mumbled against the other’s lips, and received a smile in return

“I love you, thank you.” Kiss.

“I love you. Happy birthday.” Kiss.

“Thank you, I love you.” Kiss.

“Happy birthday.” Kiss.

“Thank you.” Kiss.


End file.
